


Rock Hard

by AtowncalledMalec



Series: Malec Smut-Fic Challenge 2 [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, malec - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Mentions of Impact Play, Paddle, Please Read Auathors Notes, Riding Crops, Semi-Public Sex, Sequel to Silky Soft, Sex Toys, Top Magnus Bane, sex store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec
Summary: After finding out about Alec's lingerie kink and exploring the outfit Alec already has, Magnus decides it's time to return to the store and invest in a few more pieces, for both of them. Exploring the sex toys on offer, and trying on the outfits inevitably leads to a little bit of fun in the dressing room.





	Rock Hard

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Silky Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621018) by [AtowncalledMalec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtowncalledMalec/pseuds/AtowncalledMalec). 



> I love this chapter as much as I loved the first one. I had so many requests for them visiting the store that I had to write it and add it to this series. If you didn't think that our boys, wearing lingerie, would be hot, you'd be dead wrong. This one can be read on its own or you can read the first chapter by clicking on the link above. I'd recommend reading both, they're equally as hot as each other and the first one is hilarious, blushing Alec Lightwood strikes!
> 
> Of course, if you can't bring yourself to read it, that's fair enough, see you tomorrow night. If you think it might be interesting, enjoy! (It's more than interesting, it's so fucking steamy!)

“Maybe we should just come back another time?” Alec asked apprehensively, clutching Magnus’ hand tighter as he looked at the display in the store window. He couldn’t help but swallow, thinking about what lay on the other side of that innocuous display.

 

“Nonsense, we’re here now and Sarah is expecting us,” Magnus said, trailing his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand. He reached out to grasp the door handle when a small sound from Alec had him looking over his shoulder. It sounded like Alec was nervous.

 

“Oh look, it’s closed. What a shame. Oh well,” Alec said, pointing to the closed sign, unsure of whether it was relief or disappointment that rolled through him. He wanted to buy some more… items but memories of the last time kept plaguing him.

 

“Of course it is, its closed for us,” Magnus chuckled, watching Alec visibly gulp. “Alexander, if it makes you uncomfortable, we can turn right back around and say no more about it. The set you have is lovely, you don’t have to buy more if you don’t want to,” he assured Alec.

 

“I do want to, I want more… wait, what do you mean, “its closed for us”?” Alec asked. He looked up and down the busy street, packed with shoppers.  _ Surely a Saturday morning would be a busy time for a store like this? _

 

“Perks of being a loyal customer and a close personal friend of the owner,” Magnus shrugged, smiling when Alec let out a deep breath.  _ Much better, _ he thought, watching the tension roll off of Alec’s shoulders. He gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

 

“Lead the way,” Alec said when he felt ready.  _ As ready as I’m going to get,  _ he thought. Pulling on his big boy panties, he followed Magnus into the store, his eyes sliding over the items on display.

 

It hadn’t changed much in the two months since Alec’s first fateful visit. He noted that there were different types of underwear and clothing on the mannequins but the rest of it was still there. Toys, restraints, handcuffs, there was a lot to look at. He tried to banish the guilty expression from his face when a familiar feminine voice caught his attention.

 

Magnus’ words floated back to Alec, in that soft, reassuring voice.  _ “There’s nothing to be ashamed of, Alec,”  _ before he met the woman’s gaze. Sarah, he remembered.

 

“Welcome back to  _ Divine Desires.  _ Magnus, it's been too long!” Sarah scolded, taking Magnus’ hands in her own and aiming a couple of kisses at the air around Magnus’ face.

 

“Too long? It’s been a couple of years at most,” Magnus scoffed, squeezing Sarah’s hands as he returned the air kisses with a grin and a roll of his eyes.

 

“Yes, and doesn't my accountant just know it,” Sarah chuckled, turning to Magnus’ companion. “Alec? It’s so nice to see you again. I was so happy when Magnus called to say that you had bought the set from the website and that you would be returning for another visit. Did you buy the moss green? I’ll bet it looks beautiful,” she said, smiling at the blush on Alec’s face when he nodded

 

Alec cursed his cheeks when Sarah took his hands in the same manner as she had with Magnus and aimed a couple of kisses at him too. “You remembered?” He asked, pushing through his embarrassment. 

 

_ Of course, she would remember the 6”3 guy practically trying to hide behind the shelves of dildo’s and stroking the panties, why wouldn’t she?  _ Alec asked himself, shaking his head.  

 

“I remember all of my customers,” Sarah said with a wink, resisting the urge to reach out and pinch Alec’s cheek. Somehow, she thought that wouldn’t go over too well. “Feel free to have a look around. You’ll have the place to yourselves so take your time,” she said, turning for her office and the paperwork she had to complete. 

 

“Oh, and I selected a few things that I thought you both might like. They are in the changing rooms when you’re ready, just give me a shout if you need any help,” Sarah called over her shoulder as she left them to it.

 

Alec let out a shaky breath when Sarah left, thanking the angel that she hadn’t made it weird. He almost started laughing when he turned to find Magnus already browsing the shelves. 

 

“See anything you like?” Alec asked, picking up a couple of brightly painted egg shaped balls and inspecting them. He jumped when he clicked the little button on the top of one and it started vibrating in his hand.

 

“Love eggs,” Magnus said, tilting his head in their direction when he looked up from a collection of glass butt plugs to see what Alec was doing. “They go inside you, the string is to pull them out,” he said casually as Alec inspected the eggs, wanting Alec to be comfortable in exploring what the store had to offer.

 

“Inside…?” Alec trailed off, his eyes widening slightly as they flicked up to look at Magnus. The vibration was strong for something so small. “Both of them?” he asked, breathing a little harder when Magnus nodded.

 

“If you like, whatever is comfortable. Some are controlled remotely with an app on your phone, an excellent way for a partner to get involved,” Magnus said. Taking one of the eggs from Alec, he pressed it to Alec’s nipple through his shirt. “And they are extremely powerful,” he said with a grin.

 

Alec’s breath huffed out, along with an involuntary half moan that had him looking around for Sarah when his entire body was assaulted with the vibrations from the egg. He would have relaxed when she didn’t magically re-appear if Magnus hadn’t trailed the egg to his other nipple. It had his dick twitching in his pants.

 

“Powerful,” Magnus murmured, watching Alec’s reactions as he circled Alec’s right nipple with the egg. The way the hazel of his eyes disappeared to be replaced with blown pupils and Alec shuffling a bit closer had him biting into his bottom lip. 

 

Magnus removed it and flipped the switch off before snapping his fingers and throwing a box of the remotely controlled eggs into the basket he had produced. He was pretty sure he would jerk off numerous times to the image of bending Alec over and pushing them into his tight ass.

 

Alec didn’t know whether to sulk or be thankful that Magnus had taken the egg away. It had felt amazing against his nipple but maybe this wasn’t the place to be getting a stonking boner. He was silently screaming his thanks that Magnus had put some in the basket though, already impatient to test them out properly.

 

Magnus hooked the handle of the basket over the crook of his arm and watched surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as he continued to browse the shelves, letting Alec explore on his own. 

 

It made Magnus smile when Alec started picking various toys up, glad that Alec was curious. His Shadowhunter was a confident man whilst out in the field but he was still pretty new to sex and he had been worried that Alec would baulk. His eye caught on a purple vibrator when he glanced back at the shelf, long and sleek with a separate vibrating tip.

 

“What do you think of this?” Magnus asked, holding the vibrator up to show Alec, a grin spreading over his face when he saw what Alec had in his hands. He wasted no time in joining Alec, pressing the tip of the vibrator to the dimple in Alec’s nose.

 

“Fuck, that’s stronger than the eggs, put it in the basket!” Alec said, his eyebrows finding purchase in his hairline when the vibrations practically rattled the bones of his skull. “Why do they sell riding crops?” he asked, showing Magnus the crop in his hand. “And what is this?” he asked, showing Magnus the flat, handled board that he had seen last time.

 

“They are used for BDSM, for pleasure,” Magnus said, putting the basket and the newly acquired vibrator down and taking the crop and paddle from Alec. “want to test them out?” he asked.

 

“Here?” Alec asked, looking around the empty store again. He swallowed as he nodded when he remembered they were alone.

 

“Place your hands on the edge of the shelf and bend over,” Magnus said, his breath catching when Alec did as he was told without hesitation, gripping the edge of the nearest shelf with white knuckles. He took up a position behind Alec and trailed the flat leather pad of the crop up the inside of Alec’s thigh, his stomach clenching when Alec’s breathing picked up. 

 

Magnus teased Alec for a moment, trailing the crop up and down the inside of Alec’s thighs, relishing how Alec leaned into it with a shudder before he raised the crop and flicked it across Alec’s ass. Not hard, but with enough force for Alec to feel it.

 

“Fuck!” Alec moaned when a slight sting hit his ass. He had been expecting it to hurt more, and not to like it, but he did. The sensation of Magnus teasing him with it beforehand had gotten his dick twitching again before the sting had landed. He was seriously considering buying one.

 

“This one is a paddle, it's a little harder on the skin. See how it is flexible?” he asked, showing Alec how pliable the deep, forest green coloured leather paddle was. He placed it against Alec’s ass, rubbing a slow circle before he raised it and brought it back down against Alec’s ass.

 

“I don’t like that one,” Alec yelped, jumping away from the broader sting on his ass and almost knocking the items off of the shelf when he almost crashed into it. The crop had felt nice but the paddle was too much.

 

“Fair enough, it’s not for everyone,” Magnus said, sending the paddle away with a flick of his wrist. He placed his hand on Alec’s ass and sent a wave of soothing magic into Alec’s body, resisting the urge to grab a handful of it while he was there.

 

“They are used for impact play, it’s a bit of an acquired taste,” Magnus said, showing the array of implements on display and rattling the names off. “Canes, floggers, crops, switches, paddles. They vary as to how much they hurt with each different material and length, and of course, with how hard the Dom strikes.”

 

“I think we’ll just stick with the crop,” Alec said, taking it from Magnus’ hand and adding it to the basket. “Unless there’s something you want to try?” he asked when he saw the surprised expression on Magnus’ face. He wasn’t really sure how he felt about using any of the implements on Magnus but he would give it a try if that was what his Warlock wanted.

 

“No, receiving pain is not really my thing,” Magnus said with a small, amazed shake of his head as he took the basket from Alec, his eyes sweeping over Alec in appraisal. “As always, you continue to surprise me, Alexander,” he said.

 

“In good ways,” Magnus assured Alec when Alec’s eyes darted down. He placed his finger under Alec’s chin and tilted his face to press a brief kiss to Alec’s lips, looking him in the eye. “There is nothing to be embarrassed about Alec, never be ashamed of what you do or don’t like. We’re here to explore this together, okay?” he asked.

 

Alec nodded with a smile, a small sigh of relief escaping him. He wasn’t quite sure why he had thought Magnus’ words about not liking pain was a judgement, it probably stemmed from the fact that he had hidden who he was for so long. He still found it hard to open up about his desires but he was getting there with Magnus’ help.

 

“Besides, I never said anything about being the one to inflict it,” Magnus said with a wink before he turned for the back corner of the store. “Shall we go and see what Sarah has picked out for us?” he called over his shoulder as he went, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

 

Alec followed, gaping like a fish at the thought of Magnus enjoying using the riding crop. He wasn’t adjusting his dick as he walked. At all. His mouth fell open wider when he followed Magnus through a doorway into a huge dressing room, Six large cubicles, each big enough to throw a party in, surrounded a circular royal purple velvet couch.

 

“How…?” Alec asked, looking around the room when Magnus deposited their basket on the couch and poured them a glass of champagne each from the bottle that was resting in an ice bucket on the seat. The dressing room was almost bigger than the store, which looked a lot smaller from the outside. He supposed Simon would call it a Tardis.

 

“Perks of knowing the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” Magnus grinned as he dropped the bottle back into the ice bucket and swept the glasses up from the silver tray. “A simple extension charm to give Sarah’s customers a better shopping experience. Don’t worry, she is discreet,” he said, handing Alec his drink.

 

Alec clinked his glass with Magnus, nodding. Mundanes weren’t supposed to know about the Shadow world but Sarah was nothing if she wasn’t discreet. Everything from the window display to way she packed her products screamed discretion. He followed, swallowing his champaign down with absolutely no decorum when Magnus wandered over to the cubicles.

 

“You can always count on Sarah to personalise your shopping experience,” Magnus said fondly when he found a card with his name on it, attached to a garment bag, hanging from one of the hooks in the first cubicle he reached. He turned and shooed Alec out, wanting to surprise him with whatever was in the bag. 

 

“Go find your own cubicle, Shadowhunter,” Magnus said as he shoved Alec through the heavy purple velvet curtain and pulled it closed in his face before turning to the bag. He unzipped it quickly and pressed his lips to the rim of his glass as he surveyed the contents.

 

“Charming,” Alec muttered under his breath, turning on his heel with an eye roll. A white name tag with “Alec” written in pretty script, hanging from a garment bag in the next cubicle caught his eye. He dropped his empty glass on the plush coordinating velvet chair and pulled the curtains closed before turning to the bag and unzipping it with shaking fingers.

 

This was something Alec had been waiting months for, sure, he hadn’t had a chance to look through the racks yet, but he had been trawling the website for weeks. Magnus trusted Sarah so he accepted, and hoped, that she would have picked something nice out.

 

There were three hangars in the garment bag when Alec got it open. He took them out, trying to look at everything at once with bated breath, anticipation stealing the air from his lungs. It exploded out of him when he saw what Sarah had picked, all of it perfect. He separated the hangars onto three separate hooks, wanting to put it all on now but restrained himself as he inspected each outfit.

 

Alec decided to put the green silk one piece on first when he brushed his fingers over the material. It was beautiful, floaty, the colour a deep forest green that brought out the gold flecks in his eyes when he held it against himself in the middle one of the three mirrors. 

 

It was similar to his cami set but the shorts and top were attached at the elasticated waist, the shorts rising high on the leg and the top tied at the shoulders with thin ribbons. There was no lace this time, just a pretty scalloped edge that made the whole thing look simple and understated but elegant.

 

Alec ripped his clothes and boots off, desperate to feel it against his skin before a problem had him letting go of the waistband of his boxers. 

 

“Are we supposed to keep our underwear on?” Alec shouted to Magnus, not really wanting to, the set looked too nice to wreck the effect with his boxers. “It doesn’t seem very sanitary to just try them on with my dick swinging about, what if I don’t like it? She won’t be able to sell it then,” he asked, not really sure why. He was already in love with it. 

 

“Sarah has a knack of picking the perfect outfits out and the correct size, I’m sure you will want to take it home,” Magnus called back from the couch, chuckling as he admired his first outfit in the mirror, waiting for Alec to emerge. 

 

Sarah had chosen well for Magnus, a pair of tight, sheer black boxer briefs with horizontal darker stripes running through them that hugged his ass and the tops of his thighs, and a floor length black satin robe with pastel pink, orange and yellow coloured flowers picked out in raw silk threads.

 

Magnus looked up when he heard Alec muttering under his breath, about to cross the distance to the cubicle that Alec was in when the curtain opened and Alec emerged. He almost missed the worried expression on Alec’s face when he caught sight of what Alec was wearing.

 

Magnus stared at the beautiful green one piece, his eyes roving over the delicate straps tied in cute bows over Alec’s gorgeous wide shoulders, sweeping down to the silk top that narrowed at the elasticated waist before ending in a pair of high legged shorts that almost looked like panties, thin matching ribbons tied in bows at the hips. His eyes widened when he saw what type of shorts they were when Alec stepped forward.

 

“Magnus, I ripped it, I must have just put my foot straight through the shorts when I was putting it on,” Alec hissed as he stared down at the crotch of his shorts… panties… whatever they were he didn’t know, trying to push the folds of material back together… they felt so good on his skin though. “Magnus…?”

 

Alec forgot about the hole when he looked up and saw what Magnus was wearing, his eyes zeroing in on the shorts that showed the V of Magnus’ abdominal muscles off to perfection. He watched as the robe flared out behind Magnus when Magnus walked towards him, drooling slightly at how hot Magnus looked.

 

“This isn’t a hole, Alexander, and you didn’t put it there,” Magnus said, smoothing his hand down the silk that covered Alec’s stomach and pushing his hand into the gap in the material to take Alec’s dick in hand. Alec’s hard dick. “They are crotchless, it’s supposed to be there,” he whispered in Alec’s ear when he pressed himself against Alec’s body.

 

“Oh.. oh… fuck!” Alec mumbled when Magnus started stroking his dick, a shaky breath tumbling out at the perfect grip Magnus had on him. He wrapped his arms around Magnus’ neck, forgetting where they were as he buried his face in the crook of his elbow, his hips jumping forward to meet Magnus’ hand.

 

“You look so fucking beautiful in this,” Magnus muttered as his other hand swept over Alec’s hip and came to land on Alec’s ass. He grabbed a handful and pulled Alec closer, his eyelids fluttering when Alec’s leg parted his thighs. He couldn’t help it when he started to grind down on Alec’s muscular thigh, the firmness of it a beautiful juxtaposition to the floaty garment Alec was wearing.

 

“So do you… in that, I mean,” Alec said breathlessly, bucking harder into Magnus’ hand before their surroundings caught up with him. “Fuck, Magnus, we’re in public,” he muttered, regretfully pulling back from Magnus’ hand. 

 

“Spoilsport,” Magnus said, half joking, half devastated, he had gotten spectacularly hard the moment he had seen Alec in the outfit. “I take it we’re keeping this one?” he asked hopefully.

 

“Only if you keep that,” Alec said as he stepped back, looking Magnus over once more, his eyes flicking down to Magnus’ dick that he was unable to hide in the mesh boxers. He could see every, rock solid inch. “I still have another two outfits,” he said, dragging himself away from Magnus and into the cubicle once more.

 

Magnus wanted to headbutt the wall when he dragged himself into his cubicle to change into his second outfit. He was as hard as a rock and couldn’t see the situation changing any time soon. 

 

Magnus removed the boxers and robe and pulled the high waisted, assless, black PVC panties on. Adjusting the waistband until it sat perfectly under his pecks, moulded to his body perfectly. He turned, using the two side mirrors to view himself from every angle, loving the way his ass was exposed in the jock-strap style panties.

 

“Easy access,” Magnus muttered as he smoothed his hands over the smooth material, thinking the panties would go perfectly with a pair of thigh-high black PVC boots if he were so inclined to wear such a pair. He had worn a similar outfit on a night out when he had hung with the club kids during the ’80s and hadn’t worn them since when he had almost broken his neck in them.

 

Alec was having an early midlife crisis in his cubicle as he tried, and failed for the fifth time, to get the top of his second outfit on. He’d had no problem pulling on the almost sheer, light grey boxer briefs. But the top confounded him. He stared at the button on the wall labelled “call for assistance” wondering if he actually had the guts to use it.

 

Alec jabbed at the button before he could think any better of it and waited for Sarah to come and make his humiliation complete. He could have asked Magnus to help but the outfit was so pretty, he wanted Magnus to see the full effect. He was inspecting the diamond pattern of dark grey contrasting stripes on the boxers when Sarah’s voice floated through the curtain.

 

“Alec, do you need some help?” Sarah asked, shaking her head at Magnus when he emerged from the next cubicle with a concerned expression, obviously about to enter Alec’s cubicle. She gave him the thumbs up when she heard Alec’s mumbled reply of “come in”, indicating that Magnus looked good before she slipped through the curtain.

 

“What seems...ah, I thought you might struggle with this one but the lace just called to me. I noticed you were particularly fond of the lace last time, and grey is another colour that I thought would suit you,” Sarah said when she saw the top Alec was struggling with.

 

“It’s quite simple when you know what goes… are you okay, dear?” Sarah asked when she saw the blush on Alec’s cheeks and the way he was trying to squash himself into the corner. 

 

“I have seen every size, shape and type of body out there and I am sure you have a lovely one, Alec. But unless you have managed to sprout a vagina and a pair of breasts in the last hour, I’m not interested like that,” Sarah said, trying to stifle a chuckle when Alec deflated a bit.

 

“Sorry, I’ve only just gotten used to sharing this with Magnus,” Alec muttered as he unwound himself from where he had been trying to curl into a ball. He held the top out to Sarah before slamming his hands over his dick, having forgotten how sheer the material of his boxers was. 

 

“Lesbian,” Sarah said, pointing at herself with a grin as she took the top from Alec and spun him around to the mirror so he could watch how she put it on him. She had to pull him down by the shoulders to reach. 

 

“Push your arms through these two gaps here and your head through there,” Sarah said, showing Alec where to put his arms. She pulled the bandeau style top down over Alec's chest and stomach, smiling at the perfect fit and adjusted the straps that ran diagonally up his chest and the top of his back, ending in a lace choker, before tying the silk ribbon of the choker at the nape of Alec's neck “perfect” she said with a nod. 

 

“I don't understand how it can be so pretty and still feel masculine at the same time,” Alec said as he stared at his reflection, forgetting his embarrassment at once. He brushed his fingers over the lace choker and down the straps, admiring the fine lace detailing of the top that contrasted beautifully with the sharp lines of the strapping that covered it. 

 

“My wife is my product designer,” Sarah said as she fussed over the straps on Alec's chest. “We've seen a big trend in men's lingerie over the last few months so I had her design a men's range to match every piece we stock,” she said, grinning at the excited expression on Alec’s face.

 

“Plus, I had her redesign some of our female lines to remove cups and gussets, to make them more comfortable for my male customers,” Sarah said, gesturing to the top Alec was wearing.  “I've selected coordinating pieces from each line. That way, you still get something beautiful but it still has that masculine edge,” she said. 

 

“I didn't know you sold men's lingerie too! “ Alec said as he smoothed his top down and inspected the full look in the mirror. “I take it the boxers and the ones Magnus was wearing earlier are from the men’s range?” he asked.

 

“It isn't on the website yet, you've got exclusive access for now,” Sarah chuckled, Alec and Magnus were pretty much her beta testers. 

 

“The juxtaposition of that eyelash lace with your chest hair is stunning and it is still form fitting without the need for cups because of the strapping. We used the same straps you would find on a bra throughout the entire piece. We’ve adjusted our french knickers to accommodate… men, too. You’ll see later,” she said with a wink. She rolled her eyes hard when Magnus’ impatient noises reached them. 

 

“Enjoy,” Sarah said before she slipped through the curtain with a parting wave. “You might want to sit down,” she said to Magnus as she passed him.

 

Magnus waited impatiently for Alec to emerge from his cubicle, knowing he would probably start drooling when he finally saw what Alec was wearing. He didn’t have to wait much longer, his jaw dropping in a most unattractive fashion when Alec pushed through the curtains.

 

Magnus tried to look everywhere at once, his eyes sweeping up over the grey boxers and matching top. He stared at the lace top, his eyes tracing the diamond-patterned strapping that wrapped around the entire top. His eyes swept up as the strapping continued over Alec’s exposed chest to attach to a lace choker that sat around Alec’s long throat. He had no words for how beautiful Alec looked.

 

Magnus wasn’t the only one lost for words. Alec had never considered PVC to be something he would be attracted to, leather maybe, but he usually found PVC too shiny for his tastes. He couldn’t pull his eyes away from Magnus though, from the way the PVC panties looked painted onto his gorgeous body.

 

“Please tell me we are keeping those?” Alec asked, stalking forward to wrap himself around Magnus. He slid his hands down Magnus’ back, wanting to see how smooth the material was, his eyes going wide when he felt Magnus’ bare ass. He spun Magnus around to check his ass out, thanking the angel for Sarah’s wife when he saw that there was no ass to Magnus’ panties.

 

“Alec… you look… stunning,” Magnus said, watching their reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror on the wall opposite them when Alec practically plastered himself to his back. 

 

“You look so fucking hot,” Alec mumbled against Magnus’ neck before pressing his lips to the soft skin, watching in the mirror as Magnus’ head fell back onto his shoulder, probably because he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against Magnus’ ass. He reached down and trailed his finger up Magnus’ crack, already imagining the possibilities the exposure presented.

 

Magnus pushed his bare ass back against Alec’s finger, a small sound that may have been a whine escaping him when Alec removed his hand. It turned to a moan when Alec pressed back in with his clothed dick, wishing there wasn’t so much material in the way, desperately hoping Alec would bend him over the couch and fuck him senseless. He turned with a sulk on his face when Alec stepped back.

 

“This reminds me of that Shibari art exhibition you took me to, on our date to Tokyo,” Alec said, his fingers playing over the strapping that crisscrossed his torso, loving the way the pattern continued over the boxers. It looked like a bodysuit but was two separate pieces and it felt so soft on his skin, he wanted one in every colour.

 

“You are the art,” Magnus said, taking Alec’s hand and turning him on the spot slowly to take in the entire outfit, seeing the pattern continue around the back. “You need to go and put a trash bag on or something because I don’t know how much longer I’ll be able to resist you,” he muttered breathlessly.

 

“Ha, you're one to talk, this is gorgeous,” Alec said as Magnus wrapped his arms around him from behind and pulled him in close. “I want to fuck you until you can't walk,” He said when Magnus’ lips trailed up his neck.

 

“Not if I fuck you first, “ Magnus muttered, listening to Alec’s breathing turn shallow and sporadic when he sucked Alec’s earlobe into his mouth, smirking around it from the roll of Alec's hips. They were both hard enough to poke someone's eye out and the friction on his dick almost had him losing his mind. 

 

“Is that a promise?” Alec asked, looking over his shoulder as he pushed his ass out, rubbing it over Magnus’ cock. He was seriously considering just letting Magnus push him down onto the couch, his inhibitions about them being in a public changing room disappearing fast.

 

“Why is there so much material in the way?” Magnus asked, gripping Alec’s hips and pulling him back harder as he snapped his hips forward, letting his hand wander down between Alec’s legs and skimming his thumb up the inside of his thigh. He had changed his mind about Alec fucking him, he wanted to pull Alec’s boxers down and bury himself in his Shadowhunter’s ass.

 

“Because it’s always so much better when you have to unwrap a gift,” Alec said with a breathless laugh, clenching his thighs on Magnus’ hand before it reached his dick. He brushed his ass over Magnus’ hips once more before stepping away from Magnus’ grasp. Swaying his hips as he walked away, he looked over his shoulder as he reached his cubicle.

 

“And if you thought this was hot, you should see what’s up next,” Alec said, winking before he closed the curtains behind him.

 

Magnus had to push down on his dick with a groan, considering throwing himself at Alec’s feet and begging to relieve the pressure on his cock with Alec’s ass or mouth or hand. Anything, he had been a goner after the first outfit and the second almost had him panting.

 

Magnus shuffled back to his cubicle, wondering if Alec’s angel was trying to test his restraint. A few colourful names for the angel ran through his head as he yanked his curtains closed and peeled his panties off. Shaking his head at the way his rock solid dick bounced when he pulled them off, he turned to his third outfit.

 

Magnus pulled the new and improved french knickers from the hanger, brushing his fingers over the pristine white lace, knowing they would look perfect against his golden skin. He tugged them on, his breath catching as the lace slid up his legs and over his ass. He particularly liked the way the front seem had been removed, leaving room for his cock and balls while the back seem still rode up his ass and exposed his cheeks perfectly.

 

Turning in the three mirrors to inspect himself from every angle, Magnus admired the way the white material stood out even more as it contrasted with his skin-tone. He grabbed the thigh-high, purple and grey plaid woollen stockings and pulled them on, tying the grey satin ribbons into bows around his thighs before pulling on the matching plaid, button-down sleep shirt.

 

The shirt was baggy and comfortable, something Magnus secretly enjoyed wearing whenever Alec stayed at the institute and he didn’t have a handsome Shadowhunter to impress. He stepped out of the cubicle, debating whether to do the buttons up and let it hang off of one shoulder or leave it undone and roll the sleeves up. 

 

“Roll the sleeves up,” Magnus muttered, rolling them up as he did, knowing how much Alec loved an exposed forearm. He turned in the mirror once more to see the very bottom of his cheeks exposed by the shirt. Deeming the outfit acceptable, he adjusted the low riding waistband of his knickers as he waited for Alec.

 

“Magnus, come in here a second,” Alec called out as he stared at himself in the mirrors, unable to drag his eyes away from his reflection. He smoothed his T-shirt over his stomach and adjusted the layers of short ruffles, attached to the thong, as he waited, his eyes flicking up when Magnus pushed through the curtain behind him.

 

Magnus stumbled to a stop when he saw Alec, his lungs straining for air that wouldn’t come. He gaped at the outfit Alec was wearing, a sheer black, cap-sleeved, turtle neck T-shirt, a royal blue satin thong, complete with a sheer black tulle ruffle that was almost long enough to be a tutu skirt and a matching pair of black and blue bandage style thigh-high stockings that would give Hervé Peugnet a run for his money.

 

Alec’s eyes went wide when he caught sight of Magnus’ outfit in the mirror, eyes raking over every inch of Magnus. He was used to seeing Magnus in fancy shirts, skin-tight pants, leather, satin, silk.  Magnus had even borrowed his shorts and cami set. He was not used to seeing Magnus in comfortable, oversized shirts or adorable stockings. 

 

And the panties! They looked so delicate and innocent! Alec was practically drooling over Magnus’ exposed arms and torso where the shirt was open in the front.

 

“How do you even manage to make Plaid look...?” Alec trailed off, meeting Magnus’ gaze in the mirror. He stopped breathing when he saw the pure, undisguised lust in Magnus' eyes.

 

Magnus stared into Alec’s eyes as he stalked forward, snapping the curtain’s closed with a flick of his wrist. He plastered himself to Alec’s back, burying the ridge of his cock in Alec’s ass, and slid his hands up the outside of Alec’s exposed thighs. 

 

Magnus paused in his exploration, practically wheezing as his hands bunched in the tulle ruffles at Alec’s hips before sliding them up over his ribcage, and up Alec’s arms, feeling out every muscle before placing Alec’s hands flat against the mirror.

 

“I swear to every angel that exists, if I don’t get inside you now, I am going to spontaneously combust,” Magnus growled in Alec’s ear, his gaze never leaving Alec’s in the reflection of the mirror. His move had bent Alec at the waist, pushing Alec’s ass further into his dick.

 

“Fuck me. Hard,” Alec said, biting into his bottom lip from the husky, commanding tone of Magnus’ voice. He pushed back against Magnus, a low moan building in the back of his throat when Magnus kissed his neck.

 

“With pleasure,” Magnus said against Alec’s skin, snapping his fingers and encircling Alec’s wrists with a pair of blue fluffy handcuffs that matched his thong. He tugged Alec’s wrists up and hooked the metal chain over a clothing hook above the mirror, grinning when Alec’s breathing turned shallow once more. 

 

“Keep your eyes open, I want you to watch,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear when Alec’s eyes slammed closed. He waited for Alec to look at him before sliding his hands back down Alec’s arms and ribs, over Alec’s hips and down between his thighs, cupping Alec’s dick under the tiny skirt as he continued his trail of kisses along Alec’s deflect rune.

 

“We are definitely keeping this one,” Alec muttered breathlessly, rolling his hips into Magnus’ hand. His eyelids fluttered slightly when Magnus’ thumb brushed up and down the underside of his cock, through the material, already feeling the telltale wet patch of pre-cum on the satin of his skirted thong.

 

Magnus hummed in response as he pulled his panties down under his balls and snapped his fingers, lubing his hands up to give his dick a few strokes, to coat it, before pushing Alec’s thong to the side and sliding his fingers through the cleft of Alec’s ass, coating Alec’s hole. 

 

The moan Alec let loose when Magnus pushed a thumb into his ass was obscene. He clenched down as the last of his breath escaped, almost sucking Magnus’ thumb into his body.

 

Magnus circled his thumb as much as he could with Alec’s tight rim squeezing down on it. He didn’t intend to linger, too riled up. The tension that had been running between them since the moment they had set foot in the store had finally snapped his self-control in two. As soon as he felt Alec start to relax, he pulled his thumb out and replaced it with the head of his cock, pushing in slowly to allow Alec to get used to him being there.

 

The muscle of Alec’s rim relaxed slowly with every inch that Magnus pushed into him. He gripped the chain of his handcuffs and pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the mirror, breathing hard as he took Magnus’ dick in, pushing back to meet him.

 

“Tell me when I can…”  _ move,  _ Magnus silently added when Alec pulled off of his dick, right up to the tip, and pushed back again. He pushed one lubed hand into Alec’s panties and took his dick in hand, keeping it still to let Alec fuck into it, his other hand finding Alec’s hip. He bunched his hand in the ruffled material, gripping hard to help Alec’s hips move.

 

“I love it when you take what you want like that, fucking yourself with my hand and dick, it’s so fucking hot,” Magnus growled, staring into Alec’s eyes. He had to fight his eyelids at Alec’s slow pace, his eyes rolling slightly when Alec’s rim clamped down on his dick with each languid stroke. 

 

Alec slowed down further, savouring every inch as he pushed back, watching Magnus in the mirror. He wasn’t sure if it was his movements or the outfit he was wearing but he was pretty sure he had broken Magnus. The heavy breaths on his neck and shoulder and the droop of Magnus’ eyelids were perfection, it had him wanting to draw it out.

 

“You like that, don’t you? You want to fuck me hard but you won’t because you know I can take you apart with my body,” Alec said, his hoarse voice coming out even lower than usual from the perfect stretch of his asshole and the tight grip Magnus had on his hip and dick.

 

“Watch how I fuck myself,” Alec said, rolling his hips into Magnus’ hand. The move was breathtaking for the effect it had on his ass. He clenched harder as his hips bucked forward again. He happily turned his head when Magnus let go of his hip and tugged at his jaw, leaving Magnus to sweat for a minute before opening up and allowing Magnus entrance to his mouth.

 

Magnus felt like his entire body was on fire when he pushed into Alec’s mouth, barely able to breathe as he felt the hot, hard kiss in every cell that made him up. He started to jerk Alec properly as he fought for dominance and won, long languid strokes that contrasted beautifully with the way he fucked Alec’s mouth and ass, his hips stuttering forward every time Alec pushed back.

 

Alec broke the kiss when Magnus started jerking him, needing to conserve oxygen. He fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch them but the tight, perfect grip on his dick made it impossible. 

 

“Harder,” Alec breathed, unable to produce anything louder than a quiet, breathless plea that ended in a desperate whimper when Magnus started to fuck him harder. He braced himself with his elbows and forearms flat to the mirror, gripping the chain that held his bound hands up, pushing back to meet Magnus thrust for thrust.

 

Magnus slammed into Alec’s ass as images of the various outfit’s Alec had worn in the last hour filled his mind. He listened to Alec’s heavy, laboured breaths and the sound of his balls slapping against Alec’s with every thrust, his own breathing grating out in short breaths. 

 

It was too much for Magnus, a sensory overload of sights, sounds, even the scent of Alec’s cologne, a blend of sandalwood and musk that he had made at Alec’s request. He buried his face in Alec’s shoulder, fighting back his orgasm with a valiant effort.

 

“Don’t hold back, Magnus,” Alec moaned, watching Magnus in the mirror. He could see the tension in the corner of Magnus’ eyes, knowing what his Warlock was doing. He clamped down harder as he rammed his ass backwards, watching the effect on Magnus when Magnus’ eyes sprang open.

 

“You make it impossible, Alexander,” Magnus said when he had managed to magically wrangle his orgasm back. He concentrated on kissing Alec’s neck again trying to distract himself from the maddeningly perfect grip on his dick. “I just want to fill your pretty ass up, you are intoxicating,” he managed to get out between straining breaths.

 

“Don’t tease me with promises if you don’t intend to keep them,” Alec muttered, tilting his head to the side, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when Magnus’ tongue darted out and licked over his deflect rune. A low, ragged moan escaped when Magnus started sucking at his neck, at the most sensitive part- right behind his ear.

 

The hickey Magnus was sucking into his neck had Alec’s release coming on fast. A higher whimper built in his throat when Magnus’ teeth grazed his skin, the danger that the move presented tipping him over the edge.

 

“Beautiful,” Magnus muttered when Alec came with a deep growl that he felt down in his balls. He slammed forward as Alec coated his hand, his own orgasm ripping through him when he released his magical hold over himself, grinding into Alec’s stretched hole.

 

Magnus continued to jerk Alec through his orgasm, through his own orgasm, his cock twitching as he spilt into Alec’s ass. He twisted his wrist, only jerking Alec harder when Alec’s thighs shook against his own, the most delicious sounds pouring from Alec’s mouth to mix with his muttered curses.

 

“Magnus, it’s too much,” Alec moaned, even as his hips jerked forward. He wondered as he went boneless if his Warlock was trying to get him hard again. He let his head fall forward, to lean on the cool glass when Magnus stopped jerking him, fighting to get his breath back, his heart racing and his thighs shaking.

 

“Sorry, I lost control of myself, I couldn't help it. But look at you, you look so beautiful when you cum,” Magnus said breathlessly, staring over Alec’s shoulder at Alec’s plump, kiss-swollen lips, Alec’s ruffled hair and flushed cheeks. His eyes swept down Alec’s reflection, lingering on every muscle and hair he could see through Alec’s sheer shirt. 

 

“She really outdid herself,” Magnus murmured when he pulled his hand out of Alec’s panties, grinning as he inspected his cum-covered hand.

 

“She did, it’s all so beautiful, I want it all in every colour,” Alec said, tilting his head a little when Magnus pressed a soft kiss into his neck. “We are definitely returning for more,” he said, chuckling when Magnus’ eyes lit up.

 

“We could always go and look through the racks,” Magnus suggested, his voice coming out in a husky, breathless rasp. Alec’s shaking laughter was doing things to his twitching dick, where it was still buried in Alec’s ass.

 

“After round two. I want to watch my dick slide past those panties and into your ass,” Alec said, staring Magnus in the eye as he clamped down on Magnus’ dick once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Good Laaaaawd! I was drooling when I imagined them in those last two outfits!


End file.
